Recently as radio communication technology advances and demands for radio communication technology expand, means of effectively utilizing frequency resources and flexibly allocating frequencies are demanded. A possible means of implementing flexible frequency allocation is providing an environment where a frequency band utilized for communication is shared by a plurality of mobile stations. In such an environment, methods for controlling frequency allocation, considering the impartiality in unit of mobile station, has been developed, and are utilized for wireless LAN systems which are operated in radio frequency bands for industry, science and medicine, for example.
Targeting such an environment where a plurality of mobile stations share communication channels, a method for controlling the utilization probability of communication channels, so that the gain of each mobile station is allocated fairly is stated in Non-patent Document 1, for example.
Non-patent Document 1: Y. Xing, R. Chandramouli, S. Mangold, S. Shankar: “Dynamic Spectrum Access in Open Spectrum Wireless Networks”, IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications (JSAC), Vol. 24, No. 3, pp. 626 to 637, March 2006
Non-patent Document 2: H. Gintis, “Game Theory Evolving: A problem-centered introduction to modeling strategic behavior”, Princeton University Press, 2000